Reaper moves in with Barry
The meeting with Reaper An unexpected turn of events took place last night when the secret and hidden majestic beast known as the Reaper knocked on the CEO's door. He was let in by Cronus Junior and was asked to take a seat on the other side of the desk. Reaper placed his pillowcase down by his side, still stained red with fresh blood. Where he holds the pillowcase it is painted a maroon colour from the dried blood off his hands. Reaper sat contently, facing Cronus who now sat down too for the meeting to begin. 'What brings you here, Sir?' Cronus always called his guests and members Sir or Madam. Reaper with an accelerated heartbeat naturally, sat as if out of breath - this was just normal though. Reaper replied in a very human accent, 'I'm ready to be known here. I have completed my mission and I have brought you a gift, to say thank you for my staying here without a permit.' Cronus nodded and then filed through the desk drawers looking for something. He pulled a large application form out and pushed it across the table toward Reaper. 'Do you know how to write?' asked Cronus. Reaper shook his head, but mentioned he knows how to use a computer keyboard. 'No problem,' Cronus said. 'First off,' Cronus continues, 'I need to know a fee things about you. This is normal procedure for every Mansion applicant, okay? I need to know what the pillowcase is about, I also need to know why you think your stay here will be a fixed and happy one. As CEO of The Mansion you do appear to fit in. You actually look a lot like one of our members Scran. I'm sure you'll come across him.' Cronus passed a picture of Scran to Reaper. Reaper picked it up and examined it. His breathing slowed down drastically as he looked at Scran. Reaper said, 'He looks a lot like my brother..that's strange.' He plopped the picture down carelessly. Cronus frowned at this... Reaper picks up the pillowcase from the floor. It looked heavy, being weighed down by obviously something bloody. 'This is part of the gift. The rest is outside the room, it was too big to bring in.' Reaper untied a string of threaded lace that tied the pillowcase shut and opened it up, pulling out 3 beating hearts. He placed them on Cronus's table leaving a sticky-wet patch where he put them. 'Okay, erm...' Cronus wondered. 'I know. Hearts. Thanks Reaper,' said Reaper sarcastically. 'No, look. They beat.' Reaper prodded one of the hearts, it seemed to quiver and react to the poke. He continued, 'These are the freshest hearts ever, if a price could be placed on it, these hearts would cost over £2,000 each. They are cows hearts, but special cows and in my World we call it a gift. The hearts won't stop beating until you cook them, and the best thing? They get fresher the longer you leave them. They are a good source of everything you need and they taste of the best steak you'll ever come across!' Cronus was baffled with the fluency of Reaper. He spoke with such rhythm and ease and seemed to know a lot about certain things. 'Well, thank you very much Reaper,' says Cronus as he places the 3 beating hearts into the desk drawer. 'And, what's outside did you say?' Reaper replies, 'Ah. I'll show you on my way out. First, I want to answer your other question.' He repositioned himself on the chair showing mild discomfort. It probably was a bit too small for Reaper. 'My stay is already a happy one. I love it here, y'know? It's home. It feels like..home.' Reaper's eyes dropped sadly, then raised up back to his normal face. 'And, I met one of your members. The janitor? He's a nice guy. He said he has space in his room for me to stay if I wanted to.' Cronus asked, 'The fat or the old janitor?' 'Fat,' Reaper replied. 'Ah, that'd be Barry. Well, maybe we can work something out here. Plus, it eliminates lots of this paperwork. These applications - pfft - they are hard work.' says Cronus as he finishes writing up on Reaper's form. Cronus stands and offers his hand to Reaper. He just looks at it, unsure of what to do. Cronus then grabbed Reaper's hand himself and shook it, 'It's a sign of respect,' says Cronus. 'You humans will always amaze me!' replies Reaper as he learns something new again. Cronus says goodbye and wafts his hand towards the door, 'We'll get back to you very soon with your welcome package and bonus BNKash. You're going to Corridor #3, Room #84. This is Barry's room and I guess he's worked long enough here to deserve a room mate. Enjoy your stay at The Mansion of Delights Reaper, and thank you for finally speaking to us. We weren't so sure about you at the start.' Upon opening the door, Reaper waited with the door pushed open. Cronus was awkwardly paused wondering what he was doing. Reaper says, 'Your gift is waiting for you.' Then, he scurries away so fast that the door blew wide open, banging off of a steel cupboard behind it. Cronus had forgotten about the gift. What was it? Outside in the CEO's Corridor stood a tall structure of art. Somewhat. It was the parts Reaper had been collecting, built into some kind of monstrous being. It had ribs, spleens and lungs and stood 20ft tall. The ribs went from the neck to the heel of the foot, looking like one large standing ribcage. Through the ribs and inside the structure was 2 and a half human spines welded together perfectly, keeping this thing upright and sturdy. The spleens and lungs were kept in kneecaps that were used as bowls of some kind, and the bowls had pumping veins wriggling out of them that ran artificial blood around each of the 6 bowls in the structure. The veins were connected to a juicy beating heart, one of the cow ones Reaper gave earlier. The entire thing was simply bone, but the head was a throw-off. It was some kind of mix. Perhaps the victims of Reaper, again welded together so well. The face had over 10 different faces in it, and the size of the head was creepily large. It weighed itself down and the face looked painridden and miserable. In conclusion, it was a work of horrific art. Such beauty, but also the scariest thing Cronus had seen since King Gruejor giving birth - without a doubt the scariest thing before this structure. Cronus took Reaper's gift to Laboratory #2 for a check up. It was perfectly healthy, 'Somehow, this thing will grow old like you and me,' said the Surgeon. Cronus was happy with Reaper, already having big respect for him. *Reaper is seen in his new bedroom arguing with Barry about what film they are going to watch. Reaper is turning to Barry and saying, "We're not watching Harry Potter again, Barry, it's boring!" Barry and Reaper are good friends. Funny jokes around The Mansion about them being a married-couple are constant. But something about Reaper's move in has given Barry a little bit of power, more respect. Reaper has never been happier. There will be an update in due course about the gift he made for Cronus. What even is it? This will be discovered shortly.